Where Do They All Come From?
by techyeon
Summary: Loneliness is the human condition. Doctors and their loved ones are no exception. Short fic.


**TITLE- **Where Do They All Come From?

**RATING**- T, to be safe: sexual/drug references

**SYNOPSIS-** Loneliness is the human condition. Doctors and their loved ones are no exception.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-** Got this idea, obviously, while listening to the Beatles. Thought the lyrics fit some of the characters.

**DISCLAIMER-** Not my characters. But I'm jealous of those that own them.

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all belong?_

**'Eleanor Rigby', The Beatles.**

It's a fact of life that everyone gets lonely. As House would say, it's the human condition. It just affects some people more than most. Doctors and their loved ones are no exception. They may seem together on the outside, but the job messes with them more than even they know.

**ALL THE LONELY PEOPLE**

Loneliness affects the wed. Those who get married to avoid the all-consuming, soul-compressing weight of being alone are perhaps the most susceptible to that very feeling.

Just ask the Wilsons.

James Wilson! Head of Oncology at Princeton-Plainsboro! Serial Cheater.

Julie Wilson! Advertising Executive Extraordinaire! Neglected Wife.

He gets married to feel needed. Wanted. Loved. He needs to feel as if he is worth something, as if he exists on this earth for reasons other than to fix _other_ people's problems. But after the first heady, violently romantic stages of the relationship, and the marriage, slowly die off, he begins to feel it again. The inadequacy. The loneliness. So, he searches again, and he cheats.

She got married because it seemed the right thing to do. She was nearly thirty-something. All her friends were either married, or walking down that aisle very soon. He was a decent man, one of the few, and a doctor. She thought she was in love. But after the first heady, violently romantic stages of the relationship, and the marriage, slowly died off, she realised she never loved him. So she searches again, and she cheats.

**WHERE DO THEY ALL COME FROM**

Loneliness affects the pining. Those who want who they can't have, who they _know_ they can't have, but who they just can't seem to get over.

Just ask Cameron. Or Chase.

Allison Cameron! Rose above sad past to become renowned immunologist! She Loves.

Robert Chase! Lived up to everyone's expectations to be renowned intensivist! He Lusts.

She has loved House ever since she met him. She doesn't believe in love in first sight, but she believes that he gradually captured her, pulling her in slowly, so that by the time she realised what had happened, it was too late. There was no way out. She was trapped and in love with her boss. But she knows it will never be – he has told her so. He doesn't love her back. So she waits, and she pines for him.

He had always thought Allison was attractive. Very much so, in fact. He believed that they were perfect for each other, perfect to soothe each others' pain – they have both had lots of experience with pain. They had sex, once, though it was a mistake. She was high. Still, he had thought that there might still be a chance… But he knows it will never be – she has told him so. She doesn't like him back. So he waits, while she pines for him.

**ALL THE LONELY PEOPLE**

Loneliness affects the stubborn. Those who pretend they need no-one to fulfil them or their lives are most in need of human contact.

Just ask the Cuddy. Or House. Although they wouldn't admit it.

Lisa Cuddy! One of three female Deans of Medicine in the country! Ice Maiden.

Gregory House! Arguably the best diagnostician in the country! Miserable Bastard.

She's worked hard her whole life to get where she is. Sacrificed family, a personal life, love… She has regrets, but she made her choice, now she has to live with it. So she keeps everything inside. Her administrator's face, showing no emotion, goes on when she wakes, only comes off when she sleeps. That way, no-one will ever see her true feelings. No-one will ever know how she's really feeling. And if loneliness is the price she has to pay… so be it.

He's been hurt before. Badly. His trust was shattered, his whole life was ripped apart. He keeps everyone at arms' length, refusing to let anyone else in. Even his only friend, his only real human contact, is kept at bay. He employs sarcasm and insults, twisting them to his will, making them his major allies. That way, no-one will ever see his true feelings. No-one will ever know how he's really feeling. And if loneliness is the price he has to pay… so be it.

**WHERE DO THEY ALL BELONG**

All around me are bitter, toxic, lonely people. How long will it be before it sucks me up and spits me out like a used piece of chewing gum? I can't be immune – I'm around it all day. I notice it all the time. Maybe because I keep myself at a distance, I'm safe…

I hope so. Because the day I become  _Eric Foreman! Overcomes juvenile record to become renowned neurologist! (Insert miserable comment here)_  will be the day I'll want to kill myself.


End file.
